


Maybe Hospitals Are Not So Bad

by colourscat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Fluff, M/M, a tiny bit of angst, lots of fluff, seriously lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourscat/pseuds/colourscat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is in the hospital, and Gabriel thinks its really funny to send him prostitutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Hospitals Are Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I saw a post on tumblr. about something like this and I really couldn't help myself. It's just fluff, as always. Anyways, enjoy!!

Dean woke up to a headache, he wasn’t sure where he was or why he was there, but he could hear a deep voice. In other circumstances he would’ve thought it was sexy, but his head was spining like crazy and he felt like shit. He opened his eyes and looked around, apparently, he was in the hospital. Then it all came back to him, the car crash. He tried to sit up looking for his brother, but he was nowhere to be seen. He’s probably out for lunch, or dinner, or breakfast? Hell he didn’t know. 

He then saw the gorgeous blue-eyed man in the hospital bed besides him, he was talking on the phone and had an annoyed expression. “Gabriel, you need to stop sending prostitutes to my room.” Dean snorted which alarmed the other man, he raised his eyebrows at Dean and continued talking. “I’m not healthy enough to engage in intercourse, besides, it’s not a healthy enviorment for them, they could get ill.” Now Dean was laughing rather loudly, which actually made his ribs hurt like hell. 

The man sighed and shook his head after he had hung up. “My apologies, I suppose that’s not a nice thing to wake up to, I am Castiel Novak I will be your roommate in your time at the hospital” Dean smirked, as roommates go, he got a really nice one. “It’s okay, don’t sweat it man. I’m Dean Winchester, excuse me if I’m being nosy but, why the hell are you here? You look pretty damn healthy.” 

Castiel’s eyes widened and he sighed yet again “I was in a fire, my ribs are fractured so is my arm, I suffered a concusion and all my back is burned” He said in a neutral voice, Dean felt like shit. The poor guy must be suffering and Dean goes and makes a stiupid comment. “I’m sorry man, I didn’t know” Dean gulped as he looked more closely he could see small burns here and there and he now saw the cast. “It’s okay Dean, I know you meant no wrong” There was a small knock on the door which made both men turn around. “Come in” said Castiel as he sat down completely with a wary expression. 

To Dean’s and Castiel’s releif, it was not, in fact, a prostitute but Dean’s brother Sam. “Dean! You’re awake! Oh my god, are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?” Sam practically ran to his brother side-which was quite the sight because of the huge size of his younger brother- and Dean chuckled at Sam. “Calm down Sammy, I’m absolutely fine. Just a little bruised here and there” Dean said siting up, he looked at Sam and noticed he was wearing his work clothes. 

“Sam, are you supposed to be at work?” Dean said with a frown. “Dean, don’t you dare to feel guilty about this, it was not your fault and I got permition to be here. So just stop worrying so much, you are hurt and need to rest, okay?” Sam looked at Dean with a puppy-eyed look. Dean sighed and nodded, then, he remembered that there was someone in the room besided Sam and himself.

“Sammy, I want you to meet Cas. He’s my new roommate apparently” said Dean moving his hand in the general direction of Castiel. Sam smiled a cheeky grin. “Yeah Dean, we already met, he was here when they brought you, apparently someone had sent his some strippers.” Sam said with a chuckle and Castiel blushed, Dean couldn’t help but to think of how adorable he looked. Sam apparently noticed Dean checking the other man out and raised his eyebrows in a questioning way. Dean just shrugged it off and said with a shit-eating grin. “Well Sammy, did you bring your brother some food because the food here sucks and I don’t want to die from starvation.” Sam roled his eyes and shook his head in a loving way. “Be right back” He said as he exited the room, in a search for his brother’s food. 

“So Cas, apparently someone is sending you strippers and I need to hear the story.” Dean said making some conversation with the gorgeous man besides him.   
Castiel sighed “I’m in town visiting my brother, Gabriel and he was planning to take me to a den of iniquity” Castiel said and Dean almost chocked on the water he was drinking. “Den of iniquity?” He said with a small chuckle. Castiel tilted his head like a lost puppy and frowened “Yes Dean, a den of iniquity. The places where people go to do unholy things.” Now Dean was laughing hard, his ribs hurt like hell but he did not care. 

Cas looked at him with a frown, Dean waved his hand apologetically “I’m sorry, please go on.” Castiel nodded dutifully and continued. “I was reluctant to whether if I should go or not, but my brother managed to convince me to go. So I was changing into a more casual attire, and suddenly I sensed a strange smell coming out of the kitchen. It turned out to be fire, apparently I had forgotten to turn the stove off.” Castiel shivered a little at the memory of the fire, Dean couldn’t help but to feel bad, his mom had died in a house fire, the same thing could’ve happen to this guy. 

“Anyway, my brother said that because I wasn’t able to asist, the he would bring them to me. Everyday a prstitute would come here and it was rather embarassing, so I decided to call my brother and let him know that I didn’t appreciate the fact that he was sending prostitutes, and that’s when you woke up. Anyway, what happened to you? When you arrived you look really bad” Castiel said turning a little so he could see Dean better. 

“Well, my story is not half as interesting as yours but ok. I was driving peacefully to my house when all of a sudden I see a bright light and feel a shock. That’s it really. I just woke up here.” Dean said with a calm expression, suddely Dean’s eyebrows shoot up and he looked around as frantic as it’s humanly possible. “My baby!” Dean said and Cas almost choked on his spit because, Dean was a father?   
“You have a daughter? Or son? I didn’t knew you were married” now it was Dean’s turn to choke. “No dude! My car!” 

Castiel’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth “My apologise, I didn’t mean to I-I”  
Castiel searched for words in a desperate attempt to apologize. “Woah, It’s okay dude. No biggie” Dean chuckled and Castiel relaxed visibly, he then noticed how much he liked the other man’s smile and the way it made his eyes shine. “Hey Cas?”   
“Yes Dean?”   
“Where are you from?”   
“I live in New York, I’m a writer” he said with a soft smile, and Dean made a mental note to google the name later. 

“So… what do you do for fun around here” 

 

Dean soon discovered that in the hospital they do nothing for fun, the only fun time he had was when Cas was awake, but the doctors came in and told him to sleep which, yeah, made sense but still it irritated Dean a lot. 

At first it was fun just being able to stare at the beautiful man while he slept but things started to get awkward when Dean got a boner. Of couse a nurse decided to enter the room at the exact moment where Dean noticed his condition, which was embarassing. After the incident Dean decided to not stare at Cas and concentrate in something else like the t.v.

When he turned the t.v. on he was pleasently surprised to find that his favourite t.v. show-Doctor Sexy-was on. He got so engrossed with the serie that he didn’t noticed when Castiel awoke. He was starteled when he heard a deep laugh coming next to him, “Doctor Sexy, Dean? I thought you would be more of a ‘oh yeah football and manly things, grrrr I’m so masculine’ kinda type, but apparently you’re not” He said with a smirk and a teasing tone. 

Dean blushed, “I AM a manly dude, mind you, but I don’t find anything wrong with watching Doctor Sexy,” Dean said looking at anywhere in the room besides Cas.   
Cas smiled and said “Whatever makes you feel better Dean.” Dean turned his head away from Cas and grunted, a soft laugh came from the other side of the room. And maybe, just maybe Dean wasn’t so mad at Cas anymore, as long as he could hear him laugh. 

…

If days at the hospital where bad, the night were even worse. Nurses didn’t let you do anything, at all. They would just say shit like ‘you need to rest’ or ‘you can’t eat that’, so that’s how Dean found himself staring at the ceiling and thinking about life.   
He was so into thought that he didn’t noticed when the man besides im started grunting. 

First Dean thought it was the sexy kind of grunting, but when he turned around and saw the look of pain in the others man face he realized he was having a nightmare.   
Dean grabbed the pen in the nightstand and threw it at the man (leave him alone he couldn’t walk) which woke up with a startled gasp. 

“Dean?” He said weakly and Dean lost it he couldn’t see such pain in such beautiful eyes. “Come here, you” Dean said patting the spot besides him as he moved to make some space. 

Cas got up from his bed and walked like a little kid to Dean’s bed, he layed down and Dean held him against his chest. It was all silence until Dean noticed his shirt was wet. “Cas, baby are you ok?” Dean could barely register the words that fell from his mouth before he said them, but it was not time to freak out. “Yes, I am sorry Dean, now your shirt is wet and it’s all my fault.” Cas said softly and it broke Dean’s heart.   
“Hey, don’t worry about it ok? Do you want to talk about it?” Dean was pleasently surprised with himself, normaly he would be making lame jokes and making everithing awkward. 

“It was awful Dean, there was fire everywhere and I couldn’t see, everything was black and I started to feel dizzy and everything was spinning, if it wasn’t for Darcy I would be dead” Cas sobbed into Dean’s chest and Dean held him even more tightly.   
“It’s ok now Cas, I got you, nothing will ever happen,” Dean said softly.   
“Hey Cas” Dean said after a few moments of silence. “Who’s Darcy?”  
Cas laughed softly and it warmed Dean’s heart to hear his happy laugh again. “Myy cat” Dean shook his head, kissed Cas’ forehead softly and started to sing ‘Hey Jude’ until they both fell asleep. 

Dean awoke to a weird sound, it was as if someone was taking a picture…son of a bitch. Deano opened his eyes and saw a weird man with whiskey coloured eyes taking pictures of him and Cas. He shook Cas’ shoulder to wake him up. “Who the hell are you?” Dean said after realising Cas was not waking up. “Well hello to you to sunshine!” the man said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and continued “I’m Cassie’s brother, Gabriel.” 

Dean’s eyes widened in recognition “You’re the one sending prostitutes to Cas” Dean said with a smirk. The man, Gabriel, smiled widely and took a candy out of his pocket. “Yup, the one and only, nice to meet you…” 

“Dean, Dean Winchester.” Dean almost jumped ten feet when he heard Castiel’s voice, apparently he had awoken and decided to join their little chat. Gabriel turned instantly to his brother and smirked in a loving way. “How are you feeling little brother? Is your back better?” Gabriel said in a soft way, which made Dean think that yeah, maybe the guy wasn’t so bad as long as he cared for Cas. 

And then it hit Dean, he knew Cas for like a day and he was feeling way too fond to be normal, he had invited him to sleep with him and sang until he fell asleep for god’s sake! He hadn’t done that with anyone except Sammy. And there was Cas with his stupid little smiles, and sex hair, and sarcasm and teasing, and big baby blue eyes that could just drown you from how blue they were, and…. wait, had they asked something?

“Dean, are you feeling alright?” Casiel’s concerned voice rang through his ears. “Yeah, Cas, I just zoned out for a bit. Where’s Gabriel?” He asked looking around.   
“He left a few moments ago, what where you thinking?” Cas asked tilting his head like the puppy he was, and Dean couldn’t help but smile. 

“You” he answered simply, ignoring all the alarms going in his head telling him that he didn’t even knew if Cas was gay. “What about me?” Cas asked narrowing his eyes. Well then it was now or never. “Well Cas, I was thinking about how beautiful you are, and how lovely your eyes look all the time, about how much I want to run my hands through your hair and kiss you.” Cas blushed so deeply he had to hide his face in his hands to hide the blush. “Thank you Dean, you’re beautiful too.” Cas said but it came muffled by his hands. Dean laughed fondly and kissed Cas’ head.   
“Hey Cas”   
“Yes Dean?” Well this was it.   
“May I kiss you?”   
Dean was barely able to finish that sentence when he fell a pair of lips on his own. Cas tasted like chocolate pudding and dreams, it was sweet and chaste but it was wonderful nontheless. 

Dean ended up having the time of his life in the hospital, he laughed and joked with Cas, they kissed and teased each other and little by little Dean was starting to feel better, and so did Cas. One day the doctor came to see Cas (which was a surprise since thay had stopped coming to check out on him on a long time) with a bright smile. “Mr. Novak, we have wonderful news. You can leave now.” Oh oh. 

Cas was going to leave, Dean should’ve seen this coming, they had taken his cast off, and almost all his wounds had become scars, and now he was going back to his aprtment in New York. But still it hit him like a truck, he had forgotten about the real world and about how they would have to go back to the real world soon. When the doctor left, Dean realized Cas was thinking the same thing, he looked shocked and maybe ….sad? 

Dean faked a smile “That’s great Cas!” Cas smiled weakly at him, and nodded slowly. “Yeah Dean, I guess it is.” 

They didn’t talk for the rest of the day, they just cuddled and kissed making silent promises to each other, until Dean realized that Cas was crying, just like the first night they were together, “Cas? Baby, are you okay?”

Cas just shook his head and cried more. “I don’t want to go Dean, I don’t want to leave you” And if Dean’s hear wasn’t broken before it was now. “Hey hey baby, don’t say that, we’re gonna see each other everything is gonna be fine.” Dean knew he it was a lie and maybe Cas did too, but they didn’t say anything and just held each other tighly. Cas slept peacefully, he didn’t have to know that Dean was crying, kissing Cas’ forehead softly anytime he felt like it and memorizing his face, thinking about how he would probably never see again. 

After Cas left, Dean was miserable, everyone was worried, he had stopped eating and talking he just stared at the empty bed next to his, where Cas should be. Dean knew he was being a pissy bitch but he couldn’t care, his thoughts were hunted by bright blue eyes, and dark messy hair. 

On one eventful day Dean talked to Sam, he told him everything that had happened all the nights together, all the fun, all the laughs and all the jokes. Afetr a long silence Dean turned around and whispered quietly “I just really miss him.” And that was it, Dean started crying like a little girl, and as he cried Sam’s heart broke. 

Finally it was the day Dean was leaving the hospital, and it cheered Dean up a bit thinking about how he would get to drive his baby again. When he and Sam arrived at the car he noticed something. There was someone standing next to the car, and not just anyone, Cas. 

He ran like there was no tomorrow, he ran eventhough his leg was still a bit weak, he ran because Cas was there and everything was going to be okay. When he reached Cas, the other man hugged him tightly. “I thought you were in New York.” Dean whispered softly into Cas’ ear. 

“I was, but I couldn’t find inspiration anymore, I lost the words of my stories, and then it hit me why.” Cas whispered softly looking into Dean’s eyes. And Dean felt like crying because he thought he would never see those blue eyes again. “You want to know why?” Dean nodded weakly, with a big smile. He leaned into Dean and whispered softly and sweetly into his ear “Because I had left my heart behind.” 

And Dean kissed him because he was back and they could be together and because he loved Cas, and maybe Cas loved him too. It didn’t matter, because they had a lot of time to figure it out, together.


End file.
